To Save A Life
by Miss Rose Weasley
Summary: Plato is seriously injured. Mistoffelees saves him. Why? Because he loves Victoria. She realizes she loves him as well. There's just one problem- she's in a relationship with Plato. Written as a request from Magical-Marvel-Mr.Mistoffelees.


The Jellicles woke up one morning to find that the Junkyard had been invaded by Macavity. Almost all of them had been injured by Macavity during the night—some of them, like Etcetera and Mistoffelees, were lucky and only got a scratch. Others, like Jennyanydots, Jellylorum, and Plato, weren't so lucky. Jennyanydots and Jellylorum were alright, but Plato was on the brink of death.

Most of the cats had no idea what to do in this situation. Only a couple of them had been trained in medicine, but those few cats didn't know enough to save lives when they were in this much peril.

A miracle was the only thing that could save Plato now. And miracles were Mistoffelees' specialty. But he didn't want to save Plato.

You see, Plato and Victoria were deeply in love and soon-to-be mates. This pained Mistoffelees more than words can tell, because he was also in love with the young white queen. If Plato was gone, then Victoria would be free to love whoever…

But she would always love Plato, Mistoffelees realized with a sigh. If Plato were to die, Victoria wouldn't love him—she'd hate him for letting her mate leave her. Would he ever see her beautiful smile again?

With a bit of his hocus-pocus, Mistoffelees recovered Plato.

Victoria knew something was wrong.

Mistoffelees didn't keep his hatred of Plato a secret. She didn't know why they didn't like each other, but they did. So why would Mistoffelees save his life? Why wouldn't he take the tom he despised out of his life forever?

There was only one way to find out…

"Mistoffelees?" she whispered to the tom the next morning. He appeared to be sleeping, but Victoria could tell when he was faking.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you save Plato's life?"

Mistoffelees sat up and stared at her, confused.

"Don't get me wrong—I'm glad you did," Victoria said hastily, "but… you hate him. Why would you save him?"

"Because it was the right thing to do," Mistoffelees mumbled.

Victoria sighed. She knew that wasn't the whole truth. "There's more, isn't it?"

Mistoffelees avoided her eyes. "I didn't want you to be hurt if he died," he admitted.

This startled Victoria. After all, Mistoffelees hadn't even talked to her for a while. Sure, they were best friends when they were kits, but since she started seeing Plato…

"There's something more, isn't there?" she said softly. There was no answer. She moved closer to the tuxedo tom. "Mistoffelees, you know you can tell me anything," she murmured in his ear.

Emotions bubbled up in Mistoffelees' chest. "It's because I love you!" he blurted, kissing her suddenly.

A few minutes later, Mistoffelees pulled away from the shocked white queen, horror in his eyes. He immediately disappeared on the spot.

"Mistoffelees, wait!" she called after him. "I love you too," she added quietly.

Now Victoria had a dilemma. She had only hooked up with Plato because Mistoffelees didn't show any interest in a romantic relationship. She would've dumped Plato on the spot, except for the fact that she had grown rather fond of him, and she knew he loved her deeply.

Victoria screamed in frustration, tugging her head fur. Why was life so difficult? Why couldn't she just disappear like Mistoffelees?

She knew that she'd have to decide. But the more she thought about it, the clearer the option was. It wouldn't matter how much she loved Plato—Mistoffelees was, and would always be, a part of her. With a sigh, she decided she'd just have to tell the truth, no matter how painful it was…

"Plato?" she said quickly, walking up to the tom's bed in the medicine den. "I have to tell you something…" she bit her lip. "I don't know how well you're going to take it…"

"You love Mistoffelees, don't you?" asked Plato weakly.

Victoria stared. How could he know?

"I know," he said, echoing her thoughts. "I've seen the way you look at him."

Victoria nodded slowly.

Plato sighed. "I knew this day would come," he said bitterly. "I just hope that we can still be friends. I really care about you, you know."

The white queen gave a small smile and squeezed Plato's paw. "I care about you, too," she said. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to find someone…"

**A/N: I hope you liked that, ! I worked harder on this one, as you can see. And I didn't use the fancy borders that don't show up. :)**


End file.
